


Magic spell

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH
Summary: ＊性轉嘉。＊Pillow Princess後續。＊裡頭描述的並非正常人會有的戀愛關係。＊非常細節的性愛描寫。我有點懶得查錯字 請見諒
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Magic spell

一、

林在范……是個相當冷淡的人，這麼說是有些極端了，但他的確比較冷靜、理智，比較……現實一點，王嘉爾還記得不知道哪個無聊國家做過這類的無聊實驗，說性與愛對男人而言可以當作完全不同的事來看待，她第一看到這篇文章時，並不同意，甚至還覺得有些可笑，畢竟她自己就是一個會約炮的女人，說女人把性和愛混合不分，簡直是狗屁，她如此堅信著，至少，在她遇到林在范前都是如此。

她還記得做完愛的隔天早上，她一個人縮在床上，單薄的被單披在她身上，滑落的部分露出了她的肩膀和乳房，翻過身，昨夜緊貼著她的溫度已經不在，房子裡漫溢著咖啡的香味與食物烹調時的滋響，一個完美的早晨，她想，翻過身才覺得腰又酸又疼，腿間私處被大腿的嫩肉摩擦，痛痛的，大概是被操腫了，咬著下唇，她坐起身，彎腰撿起離自己最近的衣物，是林在范的T恤，穿在她身上又鬆又垮，幾乎遮不住什麼。

她還記得──記得她去浴室裡整理妝髮，看見鏡中的自己，發現情況沒有想像中的糟，睫毛的確暈了一些，唇膏也全部掉了，但這都沒比她入學派對時暈妝把臉弄得五顏六色來的淒慘，用水洗去眼下的污痕，她微笑，身體或許承受著歡愉過後的疼痛，但她的心情無疑是愉悅的、是快樂的，從自己的包包裡拿出唇膏，補上了一點顏色，她走出浴室。

林在范就在那，站在一人空間的廚房裡，流理臺邊幾乎塞不下另一個人，但王嘉爾很嬌小，至少、比林在范嬌小很多，她貼上去，胸部擦過男人手臂時的搔癢感讓她想起林在范一邊吸吮她的乳頭，一邊用手指將她推向另一個高潮，她的身體短時間內大概是無法再享受這樣的磨難，但這並不能阻止她的腦袋裡閃過各式不可言語的幻想。

「早安。」她嘟囔的說，語調裡帶著睡意和撒嬌，林在范抿了一口手裡的咖啡，另一手撐在流理檯邊，沒有早安吻──現在想起來，她的腦袋大概是被操成了糨糊才會妄想一夜情後會有早安吻，但當時的王嘉爾只是用頭蹭了蹭男人的肩膀，對方聞起來是沐浴後的清爽，是香水帶來的木質香，和她髮梢間的性混合在一起，瞬間又讓她暈眩了起來。

「早安。」林在范回道，臉上沒有笑意，語氣裡大概也沒有溫暖，對方仰頭，露出她前晚才輕吻過的脖頸，將咖啡一飲而盡，杯子被放進洗碗槽中，林在范攬過她的腰，那一瞬間她甚至有被愛的幻想，「我替你準備了早餐。」男人低語，手指在她打結的髮絲中穿梭，「我還有課，要出門了。」薄唇親吻了她的額頭，「離開時記得鎖門。」

「知道嗎？」那股得來不易的溫暖瞬間冷了下來，王嘉爾咬住下唇，也不在意牙齒是否被唇膏沾上了顏色，點頭，她感覺自己被包裹在衣物裡的身軀沉重又疲憊，「好女孩。」林在范輕笑，轉過身與王嘉爾擦肩而過，接著＂咖＂的一聲，公寓裡只剩她一人。

低頭，用刀叉撥動盤子裡的食物，半熟的煎蛋，吐司上抹了一層奶油烤得金黃，她並不是很餓，但還是把東西吃完了，因為她是個＂好女孩＂

離開時她沒有穿上昨晚的衣服，反而偷了林在范一件外套，她把因為體液而乾硬掉的小可愛留在了房間的地上，床頭櫃還擺著那人常用的香水，眼鏡與一包菸，整齊的程度有些令人不安，她拿起香水聞了聞，在外套上噴了一點，又想起這一夜過後，她的手機裡沒有林在范這三個字，這幾乎令她不安到掉淚，但這是一夜情而已，只是一夜情。

她拉緊外套，內褲還是昨晚弄髒的那一件，walk of shame，幸好過長的衣襬完全遮住了她的大腿，離開時她沒有鎖門，但也沒有壞心到只把門虛掩著。

把門甩上，踩著細跟的雙腿還在發抖。

二、

有人說，愛與恨只有一線之隔，瘋狂恨著一個人的同時也可能愛上他，而愛也有可能在一瞬之間轉變成恨，這是金南俊告訴她的，在她們不做英文報告的空閒時間裡，那人總會聊上幾句在哲學課上學到的胡說八道，但現在想來，或許那些哲理也並不完全是胡謅。

她可以在前一秒還想著林在范眼底難耐的慾望，下一秒就記起那人早晨時的冷淡與毫不關心，她回到宿舍的第一件事就是窩在房裡吃冰淇淋，沒有讓她的室友知道，那些女孩還沒跟她友好到那種程度，她也沒有打電話給有謙，畢竟某方面來說她也是個人渣，把有謙領上床又在小學弟想高白的時候，眨著水亮的眼說＂我們還是好朋友。＂

她更不可能打電話給朴珍榮，那人雖然遠在世界的另一端讀大學，但那還是不能阻止那個傢伙說＂早就說了，你不適合玩一夜情。＂若不是看在朴珍榮還算是她甜甜的初戀，不然她早就不跟他連絡了──她或許受歡迎又吃得開，但……

冰淇淋勺子塞進嘴裡，像是心靈專用的麻醉劑，冰涼又甜膩，彷彿能洗去舌根那股不甘的苦澀與委屈，她又狂吃了幾口，只希望這荒謬的冰淇淋療法真的有用，不是只會在她身上多長幾兩肉而已。兩天而已，她自我安慰，狂吃冰淇淋兩天是不會胖的。至少讓她吃到這個周末結束。

三、

她以前從來沒在校園裡遇到林在范過，三年來從來沒有，而此刻她從教學樓走出來卻看見林在范在不遠處的置物櫃邊與幾個她不認識的人說話，臉上淺淺的笑意，王嘉爾看著看著，不自覺的嘟起嘴，一股無法言語的酸澀在心底沸騰，突然──那雙貓眼抬起，與她相對，她發誓自己沒有別開視線，只是……只是剛好要離開而已，於是她轉過頭走向下一堂課的教室。

卻沒有看見那人眼底的笑意。

下午三點，她才剛結束世界史的課，距離下一堂課還有約一小時的時間，王嘉爾心不在焉地想著要不要去有謙打工的咖啡廳混混時間，卻又怕被那小子發現自己心不在焉的狀態，她走著，低著頭，沒有平時的自信與笑容，直到──＂砰＂

她撞在厚實的胸膛上，沒有像漫畫中那樣戲劇性地被撞翻在地，她只是有些吃痛的摸摸頭，接著，是林在范，她撞到的人是林在范，這三年來她撞過不少人，偏偏就是現在她撞到了林在范，那人嘴邊的壞笑讓人不得不覺得這其實是他計畫好的巧遇。而男人也沒有掩飾這點，直接了當的說了，「你偷了我的外套。」

啞口無言，她在腦內模擬過跟林在范碰面過後的各種場景，或許她該預料到的，那人不會對她有一絲關心，「我……」她語塞的模樣似乎讓那人很開心，林在范抓住她的手，長著細繭的手指摩擦她的掌心，癢癢刺刺的，「嗯？」

林在范越是耐心等她回答，她就越是半句話都說不出口，伶牙俐齒的模樣簡直不存在，在林在范面前她就是一個亂成一團的女孩……「嘉嘉也沒有鎖門。」嘉嘉不是個好女孩，她幾乎可以聽到林在范的聲音在她腦內開口，這不禁讓她覺得……很難過。

「噓──」粗糙的手指滑過她的臉頰，「嘉嘉只是想引起哥哥注意，對嗎？」她吸了吸鼻子，不知道自己從何開始變成了愛哭鬼，點頭的同時居然覺得有些荒誕，「好女孩──好公主、別哭了好嗎？」那人的拇指抹去她尚未掉下的眼淚，心底被這個舉動給溫暖，無處安放的手指捲在了林在范的衣襬上，「是哥哥不對，讓嘉嘉難過了。」

「讓我補償你。」

四、

腿被架高，林在范從身後攬著她，王嘉爾癱軟在廁所隔間的牆上，每一次插入，她的腿就會隨著林在范的力道搖晃，脫到一半的內褲捲在她的大腿上，抽插的位置就在馬桶上方，每當她高潮或是流水時就會滴滴答答的落在平靜的水上。

林在范在操她，又狠又快的，每一次頂入，龜頭都深深頂在她的最深處，她的腿在發抖，汁水直流，囊袋拍打著她紅腫的外唇，在空曠的空間裡不斷發出啪啪聲，再加上她流出的水，那攪動的聲響，不難讓聽見的人都知道他們在做愛，林在范一手掐住了她的奶子，緊緊的抱著她，彷彿她就是唯一，但腰部挺動的狠勁幾乎要把她給操壞。

很爽──爽的王嘉爾眼睛直翻，一邊呻吟嘴邊還掛著口水，她甚至不記得他們第一次做時林在范有沒有那麼粗暴，但現在，那人真的好好地在＂補償＂她，「嘉嘉喜歡這樣，嗯？」完全抽出的陰莖在她的唇上蹭了蹭，王嘉爾嗚咽一聲，直到整根肉棒又被濕軟的肉穴包住，她才滿足的喘息，「嘉嘉就喜歡哥哥的肉棒一直插，對不對？」

「嗯、對──喜、喜歡……」她曾認為做愛不過是種壓力解放，但、跟林在范做過後，她不僅改觀了，甚至還有些上癮，當林在范把她帶進廁所隔間，親吻她、愛撫她，直到她腿間濕的一蹋糊塗，她已經忘記自己的委屈和怒火是什麼。

「嘉嘉是我的好公主──」那人側過頭親吻她，那一瞬間有如親密愛人般甜蜜，接著，一股熱意蔓延她的小腹，深埋在她體內一抽一抽的肉棒不斷射出精液，她低頭還能看見囊袋收縮，像是要把所有精液全部打進她體內，那是一種無法言語的，如動物本能般的快感，一種被需要、被渴求的愉悅，林在范放下她發抖的腿，陰莖還插著，沒讓一點體液流出。

「真棒，嘉嘉最棒了。」林在范的臉還帶著汗液，薄唇終於第一次的，吻上了她的嘴，她立刻張嘴索求，嘴唇觸碰的間隙，林在范低語，「我的好公主。」她終於忍不住高潮，腿間還夾著林在范的東西，「哥哥的──嘉嘉是哥哥的好公主。」她這麼說的同時林在范又在她體內慢慢硬了起來，她希望這個補償能在持續的更久一些。

五、

她彎腰小跑進教室，忍著痠痛與內褲的濕黏感，金南俊一如往常的幫她佔了位置，她緩緩坐下，教授朝她警告地瞪了一眼，但沒有直接點出她的名字，「你遲到了。」男孩眼鏡掛在鼻梁上，做著筆記沒有抬頭。

王嘉爾嘶嘶叫著，像是隻噴毒液的蛇，但她只是擔心自己濕濕的底褲會不會在以椅子上留下印子，「我有事。」她回道，但通紅的臉頰說明女孩說的完全不是事實，對方抿唇一個難以抑制的微笑在他左邊的臉頰上留下小小的酒窩，「說謊，我剛剛看到你跟在范哥在一起。」這句話只讓她的臉更紅，她不敢想像所謂的看到究竟是看到什麼，金南俊似乎意識到她的慌亂，補充道。

「我只看到你和他在走廊上說話。」＂並不代表我不知道你們在廁所瘋狂做愛＂後面那段男孩沒有說出口，只是又給王嘉爾一個難忍的微笑，「你們不只是一夜情嗎？」

這次，王嘉爾真的像隻毒蛇嘶嘶的低吼，「閉嘴。」

六、

林在范說的沒錯，王嘉爾是那種要什麼有什麼的類型，男孩們追求她、討好她，而她卻不需要付出什麼，就像她對自己的學弟金有謙一樣，當時的她只是需要一個溫暖，而像她這樣被寵壞的公主，自然而然也就不會珍惜輕易得到的東西。

他很清楚這一點，因為他已經觀察王嘉爾一年了，這聽起來有些詭異，但在同一棟大樓學習，很少人沒聽過王嘉爾這個名字，而林在范已經是少數，直到大學最後一年才意識到這位女孩存在的人，他不會說那是一見鍾情，更像是一種肉體上的吸引，王嘉爾是女孩中少見的，有鍛鍊，身上附著纖細肌肉的女孩，更別提那對奶子和屁股，任何性生理正常的男孩都會被吸引。

但他也很清楚，像他這樣的男孩，不會在王嘉爾的＂安全名單＂內，他是安全的反意詞，他是那女孩最不想扯上關係甚至是一夜情的對象，他還記得學期剛開始時，聽南俊提起他跟王嘉爾成為了英文搭檔的事，當時他就知道金南俊已經上了＂安全名單＂，但單純如公主，若他是表裡如一的壞男孩，那金南俊就是表裡不一的那一種。

經過了一學期，期末派對是他最後的機會，他還記得自己遠遠的看著王嘉爾，看女孩裝作不經意的擺弄自己的身體，看女孩婉轉地向南俊邀約失敗後的無奈，他想著要怎麼下手，他不能對王嘉爾好，他的自尊不允許自己是被丟棄的那一個。

他從來沒想過王嘉爾會主動找上門，他更沒想過女孩的冒險慾望，會讓他們走到最後一步，當他說出＂好公主＂這三個字，女孩的眼神亮了起來，就像是魔法咒語一般，王嘉爾變得聽話的不得了，彷彿為了聽林在范叫她＂好公主＂她願意做任何事。

很顯然的，他沒有猜錯，王嘉爾的確願意做任何事。

──嘉嘉，我的外套還在你那嗎？

──恩……

他勾起微笑，訊息間彷彿能看見王嘉爾嘟起嘴的委屈模樣。

──嘉嘉拿哥哥的外套在做什麼？

──在、做壞事

舔唇，他能感覺到自己股間的躁動。

──來我這裡。

──如果嘉嘉是個好公主，就會來哥哥這裡。

七、

他的學生公寓沒有電鈴，當門外傳出叩叩的敲門聲時，他從椅子上跳了起來，抹去掌心的熱汗，在王嘉爾面前他總是冷靜的、將狀況掌握在手中，而現在，他還不打算讓女孩看見自己失序的模樣，打開門，王嘉爾站在那，全身只穿了一件外套，他的外套，過長的下襬只遮到她的大腿根部。他把王嘉爾拉進門。

「哥哥已經硬了。」女孩軟軟的說，水亮的眼看著林在范支起的褲襠，王嘉爾咬著下唇，臉上佈著害羞的紅暈，嘴上卻講出了還無羞恥的話：「嘉嘉可以吃嗎？」他點頭，看王嘉爾跪在上。嘴已經呼呼的喘著氣，兩隻被衣袖吞噬的手附在他的褲襠上，往下拉，完全硬起的肉棒彈出，女孩眼底的渴望像星辰依樣閃亮，小舌舔著，唇瓣在龜頭上留下一個又一個細小的親吻。

王嘉爾會為了當好公主，願意付出一切，微張的嘴終於把前端含入，他把節奏交給女孩，讓她吸吮著，舌頭收集流出的前液像是在舔快融化的冰淇淋，「嗯──」細小的哼聲，「哥哥的肉棒好好吃。」他耐著性子不把陰莖直接插進王嘉爾的喉嚨深處。

稍微後退一些，來不及嚥下的前液從王嘉爾嘴邊留下，就像是女孩吃肉棒吃到流口水一樣，對方急迫地又把陰莖含進嘴裡吸，一手摸上外套的拉鍊，他看著女孩放蕩的模樣，不敢相信校園裡那個完美公主正像孩子一樣吸吮著精液，拉鍊的聲音引起了他的注意，他移開視線，只見女孩緩緩拉下拉鍊，裡頭一絲不掛，「嘉嘉──」他低吼，把女孩從地上拉起，對方有些委屈的哼著，他看著地上一攤小小的濕痕，在那人耳邊低語，「嘉嘉又把地板弄濕了。」

臉部脹紅的女孩只是把臉埋進他胸膛裡蹭，連帶讓奶子上一對粉色的乳尖在他衣服上摩擦，「嘉嘉像要什麼？嗯？公主想要什麼。」王嘉爾握住他的陰莖，臉上的興奮一覽無疑，「想要哥哥操嘉嘉──」若不是他剩餘的最後一點理智，他會在原地直接操她，把女孩按在地上幹，直到腰軟到不能動為止，「好公主，嘉嘉是哥哥的好公主，對嗎？」

「嘉嘉是哥哥的好公主。」王嘉爾重複著，魔法的咒語。

八、

對她而言，高潮一直以來只是壓力釋放，是一瞬間的快感，但林在范教會了她，高潮也是不斷反覆刺激陰蒂後潮吹噴水的模樣，同時也是高潮後持續抽潮的疼痛所帶來的快感，更是被一次次刺激到頂端時停下的失望，林在范總愛一邊操她，一邊用手指柔她紅腫的外唇，一邊吸她的乳頭直到她多重高潮為止。

站在鏡子前，她發現這幾個月來自己的身體有了變化，缺乏運動讓她的肉變的軟軟的，屁股被撞擊時還會一彈一彈的，乳頭一直被吸，變大了不少，顏色也深了很多，她的私處，因為常常被操的緣故，外唇又大又厚，林在范告訴她，他愛這個，每次插入都像被吞進去一樣。

「你在做什麼？」林在范靠在門邊，對自己女朋友全裸站在鏡子前的模樣不太驚訝，眼底反而流動著王嘉爾最熟悉的慾望，「我、我的身體──好像變了很多。」她嘟嘴，尤其不滿意自己變得有些肉肉的身軀，林在范走近，她還是能一把攬進懷裡的小巧。

那人開始對她上下其手，先是揉她的奶，「嗯、是感覺又變大了一點。」手指流連在她身驅，最後伸入她的腿間，手指翻著肥厚的外陰部，她忍不住喘了一聲，「不過這裡還是一樣濕。」兩根手指輕易地探了進去，「不論嘉嘉變成怎樣，嘉嘉都是──」

「哥哥的好公主。」她回答，轉身，將雙唇交給他。

＿完


End file.
